buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense
"Defense" is an attribute given to cards with defensive abilities. List of Sets with Defense Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *D Trial Deck 1: Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean *X Start Deck 2: Dragon Fielder *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *X Climax Booster 1: Strongest Batzz Awakened ～Red Thunder Emperor～ (JP) *X Climax Booster 2: Worst Batzz Awakened ～Black Autodeity～ (JP) *Promo Cards List of Defense Cards Ancient World Spells *A Dragon's Will *Dragon and Strong *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea *Golden Dragon Iron Wall *Manliness Spirit Shield *Trying a Dragon's Best Danger World Spells *Demon Slay Barrier *Demon Slay Bloodwind Wall *Demon Slay Circle *Fanged Dragon Declaration *Insanity Circle *Own-Style, Sliding Fang *Phoenix Wall *Shredding Battle Wall *Stone Purge Darkness Dragon World Spells *Apocalypse Death Shield *Black Armor *Blacksand Castle *Black Cloth Blade *Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield *Chaos Defenser *Collapsing Roar *Death Shield *Dragon Mirror Image *Enemy Wall *Helles Shield *Inferno Shield *Midnight Shadow *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Sorcery, Blood Oath Formation *Scapegoat *Summer Recollection 2017, "Quiet Days" *We Traverse the Blood-soaked Demonic Path Dragon World Spells *Blade Dragon Shield *Blue Dragon Shield *Chaos Absorption *Chaos Wall, Healing Barrier *Dragodefense *Dragodeflect *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Change *Dragon Scale *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Fortune *Fifth Omni Great Dragon Shield *Fire Dragon Shield *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Gedo Shield *Gold Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Shield *Heavens Shield *Lord's Dragon Shield *Mercenaries *Primeval Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Shield *Sand Dragon Shield *Second Barrier *Shining Wall *Steel Dragon Fangs *Summer Recollection 2017, "Bug Catching Contest!" *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Mirror *Thunder Emperor Dragon Shield *Thunder X Brave Attack *Thunder X Doll *Thunder X Tri-Guard *Thunder X Wall *White Dragon Shield Dungeon World Spells *Buddyfight Triple T "Kazane Fujimiya" *Deflection *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Forced Summoning: Shalsana *Glacious Defense Wall *Obstinacy Drink, Bunny Call *Quiescence of Cassiade *Thunderbolt Marked Urn Generic Spells *Castling *Chess Magic *Damage Control *Emergency Evade *Fortune-shield *Loyalty *Skill Binder Monsters Size 2 *Actor Knights High Priestess Size 3 *Actor Knights Judgement Hero World Spells *100,000 Years Too Early! *Activate Barrier! *Armor Talisman: 10000 D+ *Armor Talisman: VOID HOLE *Armor Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE *Artificial Talisman: SACRIFICE SHIELD *Bring It On! *Buddyfight Triple T "J Genesis" *Defeat that guy in my place... *Deploy Impact Canceler! *For Such an Attack to... *I Leave...the Rest to You *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *It Doesn't Work!! *I Won`t Let that Happen! *I Won't Let You! *Sailor Barrier *Stop Right There! *Summer Recollection 2017, "Best View! Fireworks Contest!" *Tears Don`t Suit a Maiden *That's a Shallow Shot *The Shield of Justice Will Never Shatter! *That is an Afterimage Katana World Spells *Batzz Stone, Thunder Emperor's Augite *Demon Way, Kasumienran *Demon Way, Kiribusuma *Midnight Bodyguard Legend World Spells *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Bloody Holy Grail *Disparities of Worlds *Eluned's Ring *Holy Grail *Light of Guidance *Medusa Shield *Parasite Yggdrasil *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Shield of Achilles Magic World Spells *Chillax! *Contagion Gel *Fake Out! *Great Spell, Special Elegant Amazing Wall *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *It's All Cool! *Malignant Tumor *Solomon's Shield *Solomon's Wall *That`s How I Roll Star Dragon World Items *Crystal Ball *Crystal Crescent Greaves *Crystal Greaves *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Emerald Spikes *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Red Gem Ball *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark Spells *Absolute Armor *Aldo Ground *Asterism Effect *Cosmo Charge Protection *Cosmo Heal Protection *Crystallization Phenomenon *Earth Barrier *Jackknife Linker *Jupiter Barrier *Mars Barrier *Mirage Vision *Mirrors Valley *Neodragon Protector *Phase Seal Chains *Picador Laser *Prism Canceler *Prism Guardian *Prism Pillar *Proto Barrier *Radian Shell *Sonic Move *Star Jack Docking *Summer Recollection 2017, "Poolside Youths" Other Spells *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc Dual Cards Spells *Divine Guidance (Star Dragon/Legend) *Illusion of the Void Deity (Star Dragon/Legend) *Shadow Crusader (Magic/Danger) List of Support Cards Generic Monsters Size 3 *Actor Knights Judgement Star Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Flying Crystal Dragon, Sheldre Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World